


【双飞组】女士们的新年聚会  （下）

by KINGCaptain



Category: Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGCaptain/pseuds/KINGCaptain





	【双飞组】女士们的新年聚会  （下）

湿漉漉的蓝宝石里倒映出军人的模样，流淌着浓情蜜意的眼睛里除了她已然装不下别人，金发女人伸出胳膊勾住伴侣的脖子，然后踮起脚尖伏在她耳畔吐气如兰。

“其实，我的确有些意见……”涂抹着鲜红指甲的白皙手指从军人宽宽的肩膀一路向下，顺着肌肉的纹理摸到了胸前，在她的心脏位置慢悠悠地画着圈，“我的意见就是，你可不可以……多陪陪我？”

尖尖的指甲隔着一层布料轻挠在皮肤上，温和的触感在军人的心尖上化开，察觉到法芮尔的身体不由自主的紧绷，安吉拉忍耐着笑意，直到对方低头吻住她，粗糙的手掌熟练地从裙摆下钻了进去，掐住那平坦柔软的腰肢便往她怀里扯去。

她们一边亲吻着一边向后靠，安吉拉被慢慢地推到了洗漱台那里，然后被压着她的女人稍稍一用力，抱到了台子上。

分开的雪白长腿轻轻地夹住法芮尔的腰，安吉拉在法芮尔热情的亲吻中迷失了方向，身后的镜面反射出金发女人迷醉的脸，她半合着眼睛任由军人在脖颈间辗转亲吻，艳丽的粉色从日耳曼人雪白的颧骨上一路蔓延到耳廓，她瘫软在法芮尔怀里，在对方丰厚的双唇吻上乳峰时突然想到了什么，不由得轻柔地推开她。

“安吉？”

军人喘着粗气从她胸前抬起头，阿拉伯人黑色的眼睛贴着高耸的眉骨看着面前这个快被自己剥得精光的女人，瓷白的皮肤上到处都是自己吮下的红痕，绵软的乳房在解开的内衣里微微起伏——法芮尔承认自己硬了，她硬得不像话，但是她不知道安吉拉为什么会阻止自己。

金发女人同样喘息着平复自己，鲜红的指甲拨弄着军人毛衣领口下坠的拉链头，安吉拉眨了眨湿润的眼睛，在伴侣忍不住再次欺身上前时按住了她。

“先，洗一下……”

依照法芮尔的性格，一般情况下这样的请求她是不会拒绝的，安吉拉对此屡试不爽，即便自己并非不讲理的人，但是每次只要放低了姿态，就算是有些过分的要求军人基本都会照单全收。

果然，她看着那个埃及女人叹口气起身摸了把脸，满脸的不情愿却又不得不叉着腰点头答应。

“好……我去给你拿衣服。”

安吉拉偷眼看她，发现对方胯下鼓起的那团膨胀让她走路都变得别扭后，不自觉地低声笑了出来。

浴室的门被关上，法芮尔去给她找换洗衣服，安吉拉狡黠地跟在她后面，在对方一头扎进衣帽间的时候悄悄跑到了床头，从柜子上拿到了一个袋子，之后又一路小跑溜回了浴室，将里面那个与可爱的粉色包装袋完全不同的亮钻礼盒取了出来。

这时候，门外传来脚步声，安吉拉飞快地将盒子藏在了洗漱台的侧面，然后抢先一步拉开拉门。

“谢谢。”

踮起脚尖在军人的脸颊上落下一吻，安吉拉接过她递来的睡袍和内衣，也不管对方还有没有要嘱咐的话，当着她的面咬着唇低头勾起被扯落的肩带，然后轻轻地拉上了门。

做完这一切后，她忍不住笑嘻嘻地靠在了门上，脑海里法芮尔最后一刻愣神的模样让她即欢喜又有些害羞。

“原来爱情真的可以让人变得年轻。”

安吉拉看着那个被自己藏在角落里的礼盒，心想。

 

 

法芮尔坐在床边的沙发椅上，眼前是落地窗外城市下的灯花夜景，但她却无心细看，浴室的水声响个不停，隔着一层隔音玻璃一下下地敲打在法芮尔的心上，脑海里安吉拉妖冶的身影勾得她看什么都觉得心不在焉，其实长久的不做那种事对Alpha来说影响还是蛮大的，正值三四十岁的年纪，法芮尔觉得自己能够忍耐这么久已经是她的极限了。

于是她站了起来开始深呼吸，安吉拉不发话她也不好意思过去打扰她，法芮尔喜欢认死理，她觉得对于另一半的尊重应该大于其他的感性，所以她总是会在这种时候选择压抑自己，查利亚听说后还取笑过她，说她太死板，一点也不浪漫。

不过幸好安吉拉是受得了她的，法芮尔想，一向务实的她刚刚在酒店的柜子里发现了一次性避孕套，这个收获暂时抵消军人的某些不满。

这时，身后的拉门发出了声响，法芮尔默默收好套子，转身看了过去。

来人的出场比她想象中的要久，门缝里飘出来的阵阵水雾和沐浴露护肤品混合的香味表明，她的妻子没有泡澡，而是选择了淋浴。

美丽的瑞士女人拨开环绕的雾气一步步走来，快及腰的金发微微有些湿润地垂落在肩膀上，雪白的肌肤挂着星星点点还未擦干的水珠，她没穿法芮尔为她准备的衣服，而是换成了一件粉色的吊带内衣裙，法芮尔甚至能从乳罩下垂落的蕾丝布料里看到那女人不着寸缕的光洁肌肤。

敏感点在半透明的纱裙下若隐若现，美人半幅身子依靠在门上，鲜艳的指甲顺着玻璃的纹路摸索过来，亦如她的脚步一般悄无声息。

她像只乘风而来的蝴蝶，一头撞上法芮尔的心。

“怎么了……”撩了撩身前垂落得蕾丝软纱，金发女人促狭一笑，长长的睫扑闪着轻抚军人的心，细白素手游走在已经挤出深沟的胸前，“你……不喜欢？”

然而未及对方回应，安吉拉便抬头吻上了她的唇。

这样主动的进攻远超法芮尔的预料，她抱着安吉拉，身体却被推着向后靠去，直到撞上了床沿，人高马大的军人被妻子逼迫得膝盖一软坐在了上面。

“安吉……”

亲吻一刻也停不下来，安吉拉俯身吻着法芮尔，然后张开双腿跨在她的身侧，她果断地向下摸索着，然后一把握住了埋藏在跨间的大家伙。

小艾玛利早已精神抖擞，隔着一层迷彩裤温烫着她的手心，天使喘息着直起身，满头的金发丝丝缕缕地垂落胸前，微微颦起的眉峰饱含情欲关头得难耐，她红唇轻咬，熟练地将伴侣的裤子解开后，缓缓将窝在里面的那团鼓胀捧了出来。

完全勃起的肉柱没等她将裤子脱完就从缝隙里弹了出来，一只手能勉强掌握的维度让安吉拉很是倾心，她握住那遍布血管的黑棕色性器来回套弄着，然后从法芮尔身上下来，双膝并拢跪在她旁边，含住了泛红的冠头轻轻吸吮。

过长的尺寸让安吉拉不想含得很深，但是即便如此，从军人的反应来看效果仍然是不错的。

“安吉……啊……”

耳边响起难耐的喘息，粗哑的嗓音昭示着那个被她压制着的女人很可能随时将她掀翻在床然后挺腰进入，不过安吉拉一点也不担心这些。她俯身亲了亲热乎乎的柱身，比起肉棒还要凉一些的舌头舔舐着上面起伏的血管，然后她坐了起来，当着那位军官的面抚开肩头的碎发，轻轻勾下粉色的肩带。

带子在重力的作用下缓缓下滑，半透明的蕾丝乳罩跟着脱落，饱满雪白的乳峰暴露了出来，顶端两颗挺立的鲜红果肉在空气中颤颤巍巍，像是轻轻一吮就会掉下来似得。

任由内衣松松垮垮地垂落在腰间，安吉拉将额前散落的发别到耳后，分开双腿跪坐在法芮尔的腿上，扶住了中间那勃起得一跳一跳的肉茎，在军人灼灼的视线里咬唇缓缓坐了下去。

“嗯……”

前一秒还高高在上掌控全局的女人在被进入的那一刻便软了身子，长久没有性爱让法芮尔勃起得异常充分，安吉拉消化着那股子饱胀感，伸直了胳膊撑在军人的胸前，她瞪着法芮尔，水蓝色的眸子里夹杂着媚人的湿气和丝丝缕缕的难耐风情。

片刻后金发天使抬了抬臀部，在伴侣的目光中轻柔地上下起伏起来。

“啊……啊……”

涂着鲜红指甲的手指揪起她的衣襟，安吉拉娇喘着在军人的腿间轻柔地纵送，长久没有开拓的甬道有些难以进入，不过好在她并非没有生育过，再加上湿得彻底，阴道就变得松软润滑了许多。

“啊……法芮尔……”

简洁的名字被骑在身上的女人拉扯揉长，尾音后是等不及脱口而出的呻吟，她昂起头，金发在洁白的脊背上翻飞舞动，纤细的锁骨被缩起的肩头挤成了“V”字，乳房拥挤在两条胳膊之间，露出中间雪白的深沟。

安吉拉艰难地在法芮尔的身上起伏了一会后，停下来颦眉幽怨地望着她。

“动一动……”细弱蚊嘤从饱满的红唇里飘出来，来来回回的挺动让安吉拉腰腹酸软，她看着军人滚动喉咙，绯红的色彩从颧骨弥漫到耳廓，“我想要……想要你……”

回应安吉拉的是一记深吻，法芮尔撑起身体吻住她，伸手握住毛衣领口往上一拉，利索地将它脱掉后随手扔在了地上。

情潮让军人顾不得许多，她伸出肌理分明的手臂托住妻子雪白的脊背，将她抱入怀中原地躺下，之后向下扶住日耳曼人白皙的胯骨，就着这样的姿势抽插起来。

"法……芮尔……啊！"

主动权立刻上交，Alpha利索的挺腰和有力的冲撞顶得安吉拉上下小幅度得晃动着，情动时的军人严肃得不像话，刀刻似得脸颊紧绷着，唯有那双丰厚的唇时不时地擦过她的脸颊和额头。

“慢……慢一点啊啊！法芮尔……”

粗圆的冠头挤开环状肌的包裹，次次顶撞在最里面的嫩肉上，透明的汁水被抽捣成白沫涂满穴口，时隔许久的性爱让法芮尔有些按捺不住，她飞快得挺动着，肉体拍打的“啪啪”声持续了好一阵后，才在腰力即将耗尽的时候骤然停下。

仰躺的姿势让Alpha的力气消耗得很快，法芮尔喘息着抱起安吉拉，翻身将她放在床上。

柔若无骨的女人从军人的臂弯间滑到枕头上，性器骤然离开让安吉拉感到一阵空虚，她张开眼睛，透过一层朦胧的水雾难耐地望向那个将自己脱光后，跪在床上的女人。

深色的躯体在月光下仿佛精雕的铜像，法芮尔跪在那里，因为情动而催生的汗水从她的额角滑落，跌入军人鼓起的肌肉之间。

她并没有莽撞地扑过去，而是喘息着摸出了早已准备好的安全套——意外怀孕不是多么好玩的事，即便法芮尔的宝贝女儿正是因此才降临人间，但是对于妻子，她还是觉得有些愧疚，所以即便是到了这种时候，安全措施她也不会忘。

一向稳重的少校被情欲逼红了眼，小小的环状物被她颤抖着套了三次才乖乖地附着在性器上，之后她直起身，像只埋伏在丛林里许久的豹子那样，伸出手掐住猎物雪白纤细的腰肢，然后迫不及待地挺腰插入。

“啊……”

“呼……”

再次结合让两人都请不自禁地发出一声喟叹，法芮尔更是被久违的绞紧感逼迫得不得不昂起头对付自己差点到达高潮的感觉，她将妻子的腿掰成“M”型，俯身撑在她身上。

“啊啊……法……芮尔……嗯啊！”

肉体的拍打声逐渐清晰，阿拉伯人丰厚的双唇啄吻着瑞士人的耳垂，安吉拉感受着被填满的饱胀感，肉棒一点点挤开层层叠叠的嫩肉，顶到最里面小幅度地抽插着。她昂起头呻吟，鲜红的指甲扣紧对方绷紧的肩头肌，雪白柔软的身子被军人厚重的身体压入床内反复摩擦。

“啊法芮尔……慢一点……”

许久没有同房的Alpha比她好不到哪去，法芮尔粗喘着挺动自己，耳边金色的发饰随着她挺腰的动作拍打在脸上，久违的快感浪潮似得将她淹没，怀里的金发女人将她的理智扭曲摧毁，即便之前她真的想过要温柔一点。

安吉拉在这样的腰力下被顶得仿佛海浪上孤荡的一叶扁舟，她断断续续地呻吟着，在法芮尔情动地不得不俯身抱住她的时候，扣紧她的肩背。

肉体的拍打声一刻也没停下，耳边回荡着军人粗哑的低喘和炽热呼吸，鼻尖充斥着浓郁的信息素味道，安吉拉将脸埋入军人的脖子，从这个角度望去她甚至能通过法芮尔弯下的头和脊背，看到她的臀部在挺入和抬起时的肌肉舒张。

“慢一点……法芮尔……啊！”

高潮来得很快，安吉拉尖叫着扣紧军人的手臂肌肉，指甲深深地陷入纹身里，她抽搐着挺起腰肢，许久没有经历过性爱的女人头一次在伴侣还没有射出来时泄了身。

短暂的高潮让场面暂时缓和了一下，金发女人大口喘息着，脸颊绯红，唇齿微合，她软绵绵瘫入床第之间，目光中的女人俯身在她的唇上落下亲吻。

“安吉……”

察觉到了自己有些莽撞，法芮尔俯身安慰地亲吻她怀里的女人，不知道自己是不是把妻子弄痛了，但是当她抬起头去吻对方的额头时，耳边传来悠悠的声音。

“你戴了……那个？”

情潮尚未退却，安吉拉感觉她戴了套子，扳住她的肩膀细弱地开口。法芮尔点点头，一边缓慢挺动着一边安抚性地替她揉捏着腰部。

金发女人见了促狭一笑，她忍俊不禁地看着法芮尔，忍耐着对方那膨大的腺体在身体里来回抽插的感觉，咬咬唇犹豫一会后，忍不住开口：“那不是……很浪费？”

正在垂眸看着她的女人愣了一下，一向正经的军人难得地低头一笑，之后上前吻住她。

“是啊，我也觉得不够用……”

 

之后她们换了不少地方，床上，浴缸里，沙发上……提早回来的好处就是能让夫妻俩拥有大把的时间花在做爱上，外加没有孩子的干扰，独有的二人世界让两人非常享受。

不过那盒安全套并没有真的被用光，在用掉第三条的时候两个人双双跌入枕间，精疲力尽的军人提前进入了梦乡，安吉拉枕在她的胳膊上喘息着，挂在腰间的内衣在沙发上的时候被法芮尔撕坏扔开了，她现在全身赤裸，打算等法芮尔歇一会后再叫她一起去洗个澡。

这时，耳边再次响起铃声，夹在医学资料里的手机震动着从里面滑了出来。安吉拉满心疲惫，短时间内一根手指也不想动，但无奈法芮尔睡得很沉，根本没办法替她接电话。

于是她撑起手臂，勉力挪动着酸软的腰肢从军人的臂弯间起身，然后越过她小心地取下了自己的手机。

来电显示是艾米莉，刚刚和法芮尔结束还没一会就接电话让她有些难为情，安吉拉挽了挽耳边的碎发，片刻后按下了接听键。

“喂。”

“喂，齐格勒？”听出了安吉拉慵懒的口气，法国人语气轻佻，“怎么样？内衣好用吗？”

一开口就直入正题，安吉拉靠在枕头上看着自己那位军人伴侣的熟睡的侧脸，脸上一红：“就那样吧……”

“切……”精明的女人听出来她口是心非，“给你打好几通电话都不接的时候我就知道你们搞到一起了。”

知道让这女人接着说下去会收不住，安吉拉急急忙忙地插话：“那个……我有件事想问你，你给法芮尔打电话的时候，她还说什么了？”

支支吾吾的盘问，得到的回复却是非常充满自信：“她那个闷葫芦还能说什么？上去三拳两脚就把人家放倒了，我还怕她对你发火，说你也不是故意的，你自己也没想到会变成这样，叫她别生气……”

“你叫她别生气？”好像哪里不对……瑞士女人听了一会后忍不住打断她：“你不会……把计划告诉她了吧？”

对方显然没料到她会这么敏感，正打算滔滔不绝接着说下去的女人一瞬间顿住了，不知道该怎么往下接，直到安吉拉忍不住再次开口时，艾米莉才出言打断：“我那个……其实也没说多少……”

心里愈发不安，安吉拉干脆坐了起来握紧手机，认真地对她说：“你最好现在告诉我，否则等我从法芮尔那得到答案我是不会放过你的。”

于是，在安吉拉的连番轰炸了半天之后，法国女人只活一天似得硬着头皮回答了她：“说了又怎么样？反正你们俩都那个了……又闹不起来，你放心吧，法芮尔又不会介意……”

不会介意？情欲早已消失得无影无踪，安吉拉愤愤地握紧手机——怪不得艾米莉会心虚的一趟趟过来给她打电话，怪不得法芮尔这么轻易地就原谅了她，还让她知道自己欲求不满，真是太丢脸了！

屡次被耍的女人终于忍无可忍，于是数秒钟后，身旁熟睡的军人在一声怒吼里骤然惊醒。

“不要让我再看到你！吉拉德！”


End file.
